Exina (film)
"There's no way I'm ready for what you want me to do" - Katrina Narevo ''Exina ''is a 2020 superhero film about the superheroine Exina. It stars Jennifer Lawrence, John Krakinski, Laura Dern, Keanu Reeves, Abbi Jacobson and Halle Berry Synopsis The film tells the story of Katrina Narevo, a half-alien, half-human who must fight against an army of Exin aliens with the help of hero brother Exinos and her new friend Exira. Plot In 1990, the alien Exinus came to Earth looking for new land for the alien kingdom known as the Exin Kingdom, but ends up mating with a human woman named Tara Narevo. This union produced two children- Exinos and Katrina. Exinos went to live with Exinus back on the Exin's planet, while Katrina lived with Tara on Earth. 30 years later, the Exins send Exinus and Exinos back to Earth to pick up his daughter, who he dubs "Exina" after meeting her again for the first time. At first, the four have a family reunion, but are attacked by Exinian drones, which Katrina destroys with newfound powers. Exinus tries to get Katrina to let him train her on her abilities, but she refuses because it would mean going to the Exin planet. Exinus tries to attack her, but is stopped by Tara, who he stabs in the stomach. Katrina is enraged, and attacks her father, with Exinos watching his father get attacked. Exinus escapes before he can be killed. Tara ends up surviving the hit, and is taken to a hospital. She recovers a week later. Exinos trains Katrina with her newfound powers, and teaches her how to control them. She stops an alien drone from killing them, along with several crimes throughout the city. Katrina and Exinos are then attacked by an alien army, led by Exinus. The two are captured, and placed in a prison cell with Exinos' girlfriend Exira, who decides to help the two try to escape. Exinos, Exira, and Katrina are summoned to meet the empress of Exin, Kamaira. Kamaira tells them that they will be sentenced to death for their crimes against the Exin Kingdom, but the three escape before the trial. Exinus tries to stop them, and even kills Exinos, but is eventually defeated due to the two warriors' immense power. Exina returns to Earth and reunites with her mother, and introduces her to Exira, who decides to stay on Earth in undercover. Tara introduces them to her new boyfriend Danny Legson, who tells Katrina that his son would be joining them eventually. In a post-credits scene, Danny Legson is shown talking to his son, who is revealed as Logson. Cast * Jennifer Lawrence as Katrina Narevo/Exina * John Krakinski as Exinus * Laura Dern as Tara Narevo * Keanu Reeves as Exinos * Abbi Jacobson as Exira * Halle Berry as Kamaira * Corey Stoll as Danny Legson * Tye Sheridan appears in a post-credits scene as Logson. * Kylie Jenner portrays a younger Tara Narevo * Brian Patrick Wade portrays a younger Exinus